Quédate conmigo
by abygate69
Summary: SPOILERS del manga, capítulo 187 inclusive. Road ha decidido que se quedará con Allen hasta el final. Para Linz Hidaka.


**Notas: **Me ha costado meses darle un final a esto, y me ha quedado tan, tan, tan tétrico, que no me creo ni que sea mío. Anda que manda ovarios que haya tardado tantísimo para escribir tan poco *headdesk*. A petición de Linz (zailethcalliu en Laifchournal), que me pidió un Allen/Road para el Alphabet Drabbles con la palabra** fuego**.

Aviso primordial de **SPOILERS** de todo lo publicado hasta el momento del manga (cap 187).

**Quédate conmigo**

Ella lamía lentamente una piruleta, tiñéndose la lengua y los labios de color rojo, mientras le observaba con una expresión vacía, triste. Se había acuclillado cerca de él, en una postura por la cual Allen, que no tenía capacidad de acumular fuerzas si quiera para mover los músculos del cuello y girar la cabeza, cerraba los ojos como buen caballero, evitando ver de nuevo la ropa interior de la joven Noé.

Tanto su cuerpo como el de ella estaban heridos, con la diferencia de que los cortes en la piel de Road parecían haber cicatrizado en su gran mayoría; Allen aún notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca, y notaba cómo se escurría, cálida por todo su cuerpo.

No estaba atado. No estaba siendo torturado. Sencillamente había acabado allí, derrotado tras una batalla contra algo desconocido. Aquel lugar polvoriento sólo desvelaba una gigantesca ciudad a través de un ventanal roto, que reflejaba una oscura y tétrica figura sonriente en cada uno de los pedazos.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –preguntó Allen débilmente.

Road no respondió a su pregunta. Continuaba con ese aire ensimismado cuando dijo:

-Eres un huésped -Allen alzó la cabeza con cierto esfuerzo, clavando la mirada en los ojos felinos de Road-. No quiero que sea así; el Decimocuarto es un traidor. Y no quiero perderte.

-Lo dices como si de verdad estuvieras enamorada de mí –respondió él con cierto esfuerzo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared pero sin perder el contacto visual con la Noé.

Aún no había podido olvidar aquel arrebato de felicidad en el Arca, cuando la pequeña se tiró a sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Road dibujó una triste sonrisa.

-Te besé, ¿recuerdas?

-Un beso no tiene por qué significar amor –Allen empezaba a marearse. El dolor de las magulladuras y los cortes se sobreponían un poco a la jaqueca que se le había instalado en la sien.

Road dejó la piruleta en el suelo, apoyó las rodillas en la sucia piedra de la estancia y gateó hacia él, descuidando el clavarse aún más cristales. Se sentó entre las piernas abiertas del exorcista, encarándole.

-No conozco otra forma de expresarlo –alargó una mano pálida y acarició la mejilla de Allen, manchándose ella también de sangre.

Road se pegó a él con su cuerpo y le besó. Repartió un par de besos en sus pómulos, en la mandíbula, antes de acabar en sus labios. A diferencia de la yema de sus dedos, los labios de la muchacha ardían, como si tuviera fiebre. Como si estuviera hecha de _fuego_.

Allen, por su parte, estaba muerto de agotamiento, deseaba fervientemente un descanso para el alma, para su mente. Pero no lo tendría. Iba a desaparecer a pesar de lo que había luchado por seguir siendo él mismo. Le dolía tanto dudar del amor de Mana hacia él por haber cometido tal traición, y por haber sido tan cobarde de no decirle ni una sola palabra, que enseguida empezó a notar una sensación lacerante en el pecho.

Se separó de Road, gritó, jadeó. Con los ojos empañados trató de descifrar el rostro de la Noé, y cuando consiguió enfocarla, se sorprendió al ver que su expresión, llena de tristeza, abría paso a una transparente lágrima, que Road dejó que corriera por su mejilla y se escondiera en su cuello.

De nuevo, la chica se acurrucó en su regazo, como quien busca la postura más cómoda para dormir, deslizando las pequeñas manos entre su uniforme de exorcista.

-Sácame de aquí –rogó Allen, con la voz rasgada-, por favor.

-No te dejaré marchar –respondió Road-; no hasta que dejes de ser quien eres, Allen Walker.


End file.
